Duncan the Black (Dungeon)
Description This is the final dungeon located in Slavers' Exile. The quest The Last Hierophant must be active for all members, and Justiciar Thommis, Rand Stormweaver, Selvetarm, and Forgewight must be defeated before the entrance to this dungeon opens. Duncan the Black can be found at the end of this dungeon and must be defeated to complete The Last Hierophant. Entrances *Slavers' Exile NPCs *Beacon of Droknar Bestiary Monsters *Stone Summit ** Stone Summit Zealot ** Stone Summit Warder ** Stone Summit Dominator ** Stone Summit Dreamer ** Stone Summit Priest ** Stone Summit Guardian ** Stone Summit Defender ** Stone Summit Contaminator ** Stone Summit Blasphemer ** Stone Summit Cleaver ** Stone Summit Distracter ** Stone Summit Marksman ** Stone Summit Summoner ** Stone Summit Pounder ** Stone Summit Demolisher *Ghost ** Restless Dead *Spirit ** Spirit of Disenchantment ** Spirit of Pain ** Spirit of Recuperation ** Spirit of Shadowsong Boss-like Creatures *Stone Summit ** Duncan the Black Rewards *When opened, the Hierophant's Chest spawns 1 Deldrimor Armor Remnant, 1 Onyx Gemstone and a random one (two in Hard mode) of the following for each player: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Axe of the Hierophant *** Blade of the Hierophant *** Maul of the Hierophant *** Shield of the Hierophant *** Daggers of the Hierophant *** Scythe of the Hierophant *** Bow of the Hierophant *** Spear of the Hierophant *** Scepter of the Hierophant *** Focus of the Hierophant *** Staff of the Hierophant **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to Slavers' Exile: ****Amethyst Aegis ****Fiery Embersteel Blade ****Onyx Scepter ****Onyx Staff ****Pyroclastic Axe ****Voltaic Spear **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Mursaat Elementalist Polymock Piece *5000 Norn reputation points (7500 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Notes *Players looking for a pug generally advertise "4/5" to indicate their active Hierophant quest has exactly 4 of 5 bosses crossed off. *Take extreme caution when entering this dungeon. There are Restless Dead hiding near the first large group of Stone Summit and the party will easily wipe if you simply charge in and end up confronting both groups together. Moreover, the Stone Summit will camp near the resurrection shrine, causing the party to die repeatedly and pile up DP. Fortunately, the level can be completed (with sufficient care) even with 60% DP. *The Area Map is protected by several spawns of Restless Dead. *As the party progresses throughout the dungeon, it will spawn groups of Restless Dead. It is advisable to have one member spawn these enemies before engaging the Stone Summit patrols, as Spiteful Spirit can be devastating to the party in the middle of battle. Additionally, it appears as though the touch necromancers have a large pool of energy that allows them to spam Vampiric Bite and/or Vampiric Touch. A typical spawn consists of two necromancer/assassin foes and one Spiteful Spirit necromancer. *A past update added a lot more pop-up Restless Dead that can quickly destroy a reckless party. *The large room containing Duncan the Black includes two Stone Summit patrols and many Restless Dead pop-up spawns. Patiently survey the room and eliminate all Restless Dead before attacking Duncan. *Two groups of spirits are summoned immediately when you engage Duncan the Black, and two more appear shortly afterward. Each group includes 2 Disenchantment, 2 Pain, 1 Recuperation, and 1 Shadowsong. These spirits can be destroyed using Consume Soul, Gaze of Fury or other means, but they will reappear after a short time. **Consider using Swap to pull the spirits around Duncan across the room so that your party can engage Duncan with less resistance. Consider bringing two people with Swap to speed up the process. *Beware Duncan the Black's passive monster skill, Duncan's Defense, which deals damage to the source of anything that inflicts damage upon him. *Upon defeating the boss and his group, the Hierophant's Chest will spawn. The chest will drop 3 items. Two of the items are a Deldrimor Armor Remnant and an Onyx Gemstone, while the other item is either a gold weapon, a unique weapon, an Onyx Gemstone, or a Diamond. In Hard mode, the chest drops 4 items: one Onyx Gemstone, one Deldrimor Armor Remnant and two other random items from the list above. *Can be done with heroes and henchmen in Normal Mode and Hard Mode if you use care. Category:DungeonsCategory:Depths of TyriaCategory:Gives Norn points